Yukkuri Clothes
This article is for clothes that Yukkuri can wear and live without. For the clothes-like material Yukkuri wear and can't live without, see accessories. Yukkuri Clothes'' ''are simply any piece of cloth, fabric, or material that encompasses a yukkuri body and generally serves some purpose for the yukkuri. While uncommon in the wild, with the rise of pet yukkuri, clothing for yukkuri has become increasingly common. Clothes in the wild Clothed yukkuri in the wild are generally non-existent. However, clothing is common for koyukkuri in the forms of "diapers". These diapers are normally made out of leaves or a similar material and cover most of the bottom of the koyukkuri. Much like human diapers, koyukkuri diapers help catch excrement and keep the nest or living area clean. When dirty, the diapers can be removed and placed out of the yukkuri living space. Parent yukkuri have to be careful, though, as if the diaper is left on for to long, mold can form. Clothing for pet yukkuri A somewhat common theme for yukkuri owners is to dress their pets, much like how a pet owner would dress a dog or cat. While some yukkuri are shown to not mind being dressed up, or even welcome it, most show some discomfort at first with the new material that is wrapped around their bodies. Others may be harassed by other yukkuri due to the appearance of the clothes. In general, the most common form of clothing for pet yukkuri are simple "pants", generally made out of a soft fiber as so the yukkuri will not harm themselves when moving. Some abusive owners may buy clothes made out of sandpaper or steel wool to harm the yukkuri feet and body. The clothing, while easy to come by at pet shops, can be made at home. Though some skill will be needed to create more elaborate designs, crafting clothes is simply and a fun way to bond with a pet yukkuri. Care must be taken with pet clothing, however. Since yukkuri are a living being, they do need to use the bathroom. While a trained yukkuri will alert their owner they need to use the restroom, thus allowing them to be removed from the clothing so they can use the restroom, most untrained yukkuri or younger yukkuri are incapable or don't know when to call out, and generally end up using their clothes for a bathroom. If this happens, the best course of action is to remove the clothing right away and clean it. Most clothing is safe for machine washing, though special clothing may need a different cleaning method. Once clean, the clothes should be allowed to dry before letting the yukkuri wear them. Damp clothing could promote the growth of deadly mold. Some special clothes allow the yukkuri to use the bathroom without the assistance of the owner. Generally these clothes have an opening in the back to allow the yukkuri to properly defecate, or a string that can be pulled to allow the yukkuri to remove the clothes itself. Though the owner still is required to redress the yukkuri. Even if the clothing is not spoiled by excrement or liquids, the clothes will still get dirty as the fabrics will pick up dirt and debris. This can allow the yukkuri's body and foot to get dirty without the yukkuri knowing it. When the clothing gets wrinkled, showing patches of dirt, or having the appearance of being dirty, it should be removed and cleaned. Note that not all yukkuri will like their clothes being removed by force, especially if they don't see the clothes as "dirty". Just like human clothes, yukkuri clothes do come in a variety of different looks and uses. One of the more common useful clothing is "rainsuits", suits that designed to allow the yukkuri to survive in the rain or wet environments without worrying about dissolving. Others can warm a yukkuri in the winter, keep them cool in the summer, while others don't really do much more then show off fashion. A somewhat side effect of wearing clothes is that yukkuri will generally be unable to mate while wearing clothes, as their appendages can not break the fabrics. This can be very useful to protect pets from rape or to keep uncastrated yukkuri from wanting to refresh. Clothing can also backfire for pregnant yukkuri, as a mamu birth can result in the death of koyukkuris by squashing. Abusive owners are well known for forcing a pregnant yukkuri into clothes as it's giving birth in order to squash the koyukkuri. Stalk births, however, do not suffer an side effects of the parent wearing clothes. Category:Pet Yukkuri Category:Background